1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is applied to daily necessities, in particular, to a decoration can be used as Christmas charms, Christmas decorations, home accessories, ornaments, phone charms, and etc.
2. Description of the Related Art
Presently, for increasing personalities or increasing festival atmosphere, hanging drops are often tied to personal effects such as mobile phones, kitbags, and etc., or ornaments are often placed to places at home or places in front of the door, which need to be decorated, to decorate the required place or room according to users' requirements.
Most conventional decorations include two-dimensional or directly formed three-dimensional articles, however, two-dimensional decorations lack of spatial and stereoscopic sense; as for tri-dimensional decorations, because of its large volume, for its transportation and storage, resulting waste of space and readily resulting damages in tri-dimensional ornamentals. Also, tri-dimensional ornamentals cause the cost and difficulties in manufacturing, and therefore, induce the increase in manufacture cost.